Cold
by satori0013
Summary: One-shot. Es una especie de UA. Los vampiros siguen estudiando en la academia despues del ataque de Rido. Shiki le hace una visita nocturna a Rima. Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera si Shiki seria solo miooooooo * *


Me acosté en la cama de mi habitación. Era de madrugada y hacia mucho frió. Me estaba helando, intente darme calor abrazándome a mi misma y tapándome con las sabanas. Escuche que la puerta se abría lentamente, hice caso omiso, ya que sabia que era Shiki.

_ ¿Puedo dormir aquí por esta noche?-pregunto mientras se iba acercando a mi cama.

_Claro- a veces compartíamos la cama, era una costumbre que teníamos desde pequeños. Era una especie de secreto, ya que la gente tiende a malinterpretar. El se acerco y se acostó a mi lado. Podía escuchar su respiración.

_Oye Rima, ¿por que nunca hablas de tu familia?- me pregunto. Abrí mis ojos de repente, mis brazos se tensaron.

_Hay cosas de la que es mejor no hablar-le dije con un tono que le hacia entender que no quería hablar del tema.

_Con que no quieres decírmelo, ¿y si adivino?-dijo. Tenía ganas de golpearlo, no tenia derecho a molestarme con eso.

_Si intentas adivinar te daré un puñetazo.-le advertí. El se dio cuenta que era un tema muy serio.

_Cuéntamelo-insistió. Suspire, y sin darme vuelta y mirarlo le dije:

_Ellos me hicieron algo horrible- sentí un par de brazos a mi alrededor que abrazaban con fuerza. Me sonroje rápidamente.

_ ¿Que rayos te hicieron?- pregunto enojado. Fue raro, lo dijo como si hubieran invadido su territorio o algo parecido.

_Prefiero no decirlo, vas a enojarte por no haberte contado antes.- le dije, pero sabia que al final iba a terminar por contárselo.

_No lo soporto, dímelo.-dijo con insistencia. Me di cuenta que estaba llorando, dios, nunca había hablado con nadie del tema. No podía creer que era tan débil. Menos mal que Shiki no se percato de eso.

_Sabes que mis padres son divorciados desde que yo tenía al menos tres años de edad ¿no?- el asintió.

_Mi madre se volvió a casar, no tengo una muy buena relación con ella. Volviendo al tema, mi padre nunca mostró ni el mínimo interés en mí.- dije, me detuve y seguí hablando.

_Mi padrastro es un idiota, no me tiene mucha tolerancia al parecer.-dije. Note que Shiki me escuchaba con mucha atención.

_Conozco al tipo desde al menos los cinco años. Siempre discuto con el pero muchas veces se pone violento y me golpea. Me insulta, y molesta. Al principio era un verdadero infierno, pero a los trece me empeze a acostumbrar.- los brazos de Shiki se endurecieron mas, y atrajo mi cuerpo mas hacia al de el.

_Una vez me rompió dos costillas ; en otra ocasión me sujeto de la cabeza y me golpeo contra la pared.-dije.

_ ¿Por que no me lo contaste?- Shiki grito, sabia que se iba a enfadar.

-No lo se-dije.

_ ¿No te podías defender?, ¿decirle a tu madre o algo?-pregunto furioso.

_El casi una vez me destrozó el brazo solo usando un poco de su fuerza. No quería molestar a mi madre, que es mejor, ¿perder a una hija que desprecia o a su marido?

_ ¿Que vas a hacer cuando vuelvas a tu casa?- me pregunto.

_Me fui hace seis meses, tengo un departamento y vivo sola-le dije.

_ ¿Por que tardaste tanto en irte?- pregunto.

_En primer lugar porque ya tengo dieciocho y en segundo me hizo algo que sobrepaso sus limites.-le dije atareada. Shiki acerco su cara a mi oído, quería saber que había sucedido. Respire profundo y susurre sollozando.

_ Trato de violarme- le dije. El se separo de mí, me sujeto la cara y me obligo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

_Voy a matarlo- dijo. Le sujete la mano y le dije:

_No vale la pena, tiene mucho poder político, créeme. Además mi familia ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ya los olvide.- el continuo mirándome. Desearía nunca haberle dejado pasar la noche aquí. El se volvió acostar, solo que ahora boca arriba, me agarro e hizo que me acostara en su pecho. Comenzó a respirar sobre mi cabello.

_No voy a dejar que nunca nadie te haga daño de nuevo.- me dijo. En verdad estaba cómoda y no sentía mas frió. El me apretó aun mas y empezó a darme palmadas en la espalda para relajarme. Me estaba quedando dormida, antes de cerrar los ojos sentí que me daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

_Te amo-me susurro al odio.

Dijo eso con mucha ternura, lo cual me sorprendió. Yo sabia que el me amaba y el sabia que también lo amaba. Siempre lo supimos pero no veíamos que fuese necesario reconocerlo abiertamente. No soporte el sueño y me quede dormida en su pecho.


End file.
